


Sugar, Please

by compo67



Series: The Chicago Verse [133]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Banter, Brotherly Affection, Curtain Fic, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Growing Old Together, Grumpy Old Men, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), M/M, Old Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: “It’s seven in the morning and I smell bacon.”“Dean, go put on pants.”





	Sugar, Please

“It’s seven in the morning and I smell bacon.”

“Dean, go put on pants.”

“Why? I’m in my own home. Those who are offended can leave.”

“...”

“Didn’t see you there, Gloria. Hi. Ahem. Well. I’ll just. Turn this way now.”

**Later (After Careful Introspection and a Shower)**

“Sam, would it have killed you to tell me your intern would be here?” 

“I hadn’t planned a visit. She got into a fight with her fiance and just showed up here. What else was I supposed to do? Besides, you were dead asleep.” 

“Yeah, like most people at seven freaking AM.”

“I had a lovely jog at six.” 

“Ugh, get out of my face.”

“I’m not in your face.”

“Sam!” 

“Heh. Here.”

“Finally, bacon time. Wait. It’s not gonna be your health nut imitation bacon, is it? A man should not have to endure this injustice. You can hold the oatmeal too, I’m all oatmealed out.”

“First, these are expensive, organic, steel-cut oats. I’ve even put some strawberries in there. Second, you _ will _ be eating it. Third, no, I’m out of injustice today, so I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for regular justice. You’re welcome.”

“You made my bacon into the shape of a heart?”

“Maybe I did.” 

“...I’m taking a picture of it.”

“And uploading it to your Instagram?”

“I don’t have such a thing.”

“Uh huh. My favorite filter is Clarendon.”

“That’s everyone’s favorite. Coffee?”

“Yeah, just a sec.”

“Hold the arsenic, please.”

“I’m not feeling the housewife poisoning her husband with arsenic in his coffee vibe today--lucky for you.”

“Sammy.”

“Dean.”

“C’mere.”

“No, you c’mere.”

“No, _ you _ c’mere.”

“Fine, but only because the coffee’s done. You’re not getting more sugar, so don’t ask.”

“Can I get other sugar?”

“I suppose. There.” 

“You call that a kiss?” 

“I call that I don’t care for bacon breath.”

“I don’t care for avocado breath and you don’t see me complaining.”

“You complain all the time, Dean!” 

“Not about that.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Fuck, you smell good.”

“I smell like bacon and coffee.”

“Exactly.”

“Your hair’s getting long.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Keep doing that.”

“This?”

“Mm.”

“I’m going gray faster than you are. How is that fair?”

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy the gray, Professor.”

“I mean, it does make me look distinguished, I guess.” 

“Same with those glasses.”

“Sorry we can’t all have 20/20 vision into their fifties.”

“Mmmmm.”

“If you like my hands in your hair this much, why haven’t you asked before?”

“How do you ask for a scalp massage without sounding awkward?”

“Normal people would just ask, but I suppose there is no way _ you _ could ask for one without sounding awkward.” 

“Just. Quiet.”

“C’mere.”

“This makes me feel like I’m four.”

“Your head on my chest?”

“Yup.”

“You do act like a four year old when you don’t have a nap.”

“Naps are goddamn important. Thought you’d know that, Professor.”

“I’m not bothering your knee, am I?” 

“You’re fine.”

“Did we decide on a present for Jason’s son?” 

“I thought we said cash.”

“Just making sure.”

“Multiples of eighteen.”

“Look at you, knowing bar mitzvah protocol.” 

“I worked a bar mitzvah hunt with dad once.” 

“Now that’s a story.”

“Sugar.”

“Please.”

“Please, Sammy.” 

“...”

“A+.”

“10/10?”

“5/5 dentists agree.”

“Do you think three hundred twenty-four dollars is too much? Eighteen by eighteen.” 

“Nah, that’s fine. Aaron’s a good kid. I got the card.”

“Good, thank you.”

“Was Gloria okay?”

“Yes, eventually. I’m not sure how to tell her that maybe this isn’t the best relationship for her.”

“Just like that.”

“Well, okay, but I guess I shouldn’t be the one telling her that either. She’s my intern. There are professional boundaries.”

“Like showing up here at seven AM?” 

“You got bacon out of it, but yes.” 

“It was good eatin’.” 

“I’m gonna get up now. I need to shower, grade, and grade some more.”

“Is that not what you have an intern for, Sam? Let her do stuff.”

“There’s only so much grading I can give her to do. And I like grading.”

“Weirdo. Sugar, please.”

“You call me a weirdo and then expect a kiss? What if I refuse?”

“I kiss too good to pass up.”

“You kiss too _ well _ to pass up. Sheesh.” 

“Less talk, more making out.”

“I just want to establish that you too are a weirdo.”

“Honey, I know.” 

“Making sure.”

“See--_ that’s _ a kiss.” 

“...mm.” 

“Let’s go take my pants off.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! figured we could use some fluff! <3
> 
> if you'd like to support me and my work outside of AO3, please visit my tumblr: www.compo67.tumblr.com. support is incredibly, immensely appreciated! and, as always, comments are love. like a warm hug. and it's a cold fall day so... comment away! <333


End file.
